In this proposal we request 5 years of funding to test the efficacy of a prevention program designed to deter the use of alcohol, tobacco, and other drugs among rural African American youths in Louisiana. A sample of families with 12-year-old youths will begin participating in the program during the youths' middle school years, after which 2 waves of data will be gathered from them. A comparison group will participate only in the data collection. The multiwave design will allow us to follow these youths and their families throughout the transition to high school. Louisiana state norms indicate that 12 to 13 are the peak years for the initiation of substance use. The following family context variables are to be included in the proposed research and intervention project: (1) family routines, (2) mother-child relationship quality and monitoring, (3) maternal involvement with the youth's school, and (4) participation in church. Children's development of self- regulation, emotional regulation, and positive personal outlooks, which are central to the prevention model, will be assessed. Youth's academic and psychosocial competence are associated with the onset of substance use; accordingly, these will also be assessed. A multi-informant design that includes reports from mothers, fathers, family co-caregivers, children, and teachers will be used.